Aaryn Doyle
Ontario, Canada | yearsactive = 1999-present |homepage = http://whatittakesbylola-aaryndoyle.blogspot.com |notable role = }} Aaryn Élan Doyle (born January 1993) is a Canadian actress, voice actor, singer, rapper, songwriter, & model. She is best known for her role as Lola Scott in the Disney Channel Original Movie "Camp Rock" performing her feature song “What It Takes”. In the summer of 2008 Doyle was signed to the Ford Modeling Agency. Doyle is also the voice of Pansy in "Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends", and Foo in "The Save-Ums". Biography Doyle is of Irish/Jewish and West Indian heritage, from Ontario, Canada. She started her career at the age of six following a win at MSA. Doyle has appeared in films, television shows, and commercials, and has also lent her voice to many animation/voice-over projects. She was the lead female vocalist for a 12 piece Toronto band for 3 years from age 13 to 15, but now performs with other TO bands, and was a member of CTV’s Canadian Idol choir ensemble in 2005. During the summer of 2007 she joined the cast of Disney's Camp Rock with the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, and Alyson Stoner. As the character Lola Scott, Doyle was featured in the Camp Rock song "What It Takes", in addition to contributing vocals for the tracks "Our Time Is Here", "Hasta La Vista", and "We Rock". Aaryn Doyle has appeared in the films Sins of the Father with Ving Rhames and Colm Feore, and Jasper, Texas with Louis Gossett, Jr. and Jon Voigt. She is a cast member of the animated television series Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends with Brooke Shields, Rick Moranis and Kristin Davis. She also stars in the animated series The Save-Ums, Friends and Heroes and the animated TV movie Tomboy. Past years have seen Doyle recording with her youth trio for a CCC production company and their tracks can be heard on CTS. Between the ages of 10 and 12, she has recorded over 70 pop/gospel songs, and starred in CBC radio dramas. In 2007 she appeared on an episode of Little Mosque on the Prairie as a teenage Muslim girl, followed by a guest starring role as a model on The Latest Buzz in 2008. Filmography Film & Television Other Works Discography Camp Rock (soundtrack): *What it Takes *Our Time is Here (with Demi Lovato, & Meaghan Jette Martin) *We Rock (with the cast of Camp Rock) References External links * *http://whatittakesbylola-aaryndoyle.blogspot.com/ Aaryn Doyle weblog *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UV3G1DKgHks&feature=related "What It Takes" Lola/Aaryn Doyle Camp Rock DANCE VIDEO *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5J6NFhB2A4 '' "Our Time Is Here"'', Deleted Scenes with Lola/Aaryn Doyle & Girls of Camp Rock *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFWvhuVr-AY&feature=related "Our Time Is Here" Lola/Aaryn Doyle & Girls of Camp Rock (Bonus Track) *http://www.truveo.com/eTalk-Tuesday-July-15-2008-Aaryn-Doyle/id/1750740949 Aaryn Doyle ETalk extended interview *http://youtube.com/watch?v=3PIWWOOVU14&feature=related Aaryn Doyle, Red Carpet Comment on Camp Rock *http://watch.ctv.ca/news/top-picks/camp-rock/#clip60705 Aaryn Doyle & Jasmine Richards of Camp Rock on Canada AM *http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/originalmovies/camprock/cds/index.html Camp Rock Website *Miss Spider on TreehouseTV.com/ Aaryn Doyle *friendsand heroes.tv/ Aaryn Doyle Flore *http://web.archive.org/web/20031005111552/http://www.abc.net.au/children/saveums/meet/foo.htm FOO *tv.com/ Aaryn Doyle Bio *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIC4bPythrI "Red Tie Affair" *http://profile.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=user.viewprofile&friendid=344051053 Aaryn Fansite *http://www.flixster.com/actor/aaryn-doyle Fansite *listal.com/ Aaryn Doyle Photos Category:Actress Category:Actors